Angel of the Night
by DarkDemon
Summary: What if Ranma became a vampire? And on a quest for a cure or to control his blood lust? Would he even keep his humanity? Idea by Phil Chan
1. Prologue

Nodoka Soatome watched the landscape silently. She kept a secret about Ranma she never thought she would release. It all happened when she met a European man, by the name of Demitri Maximov. He seduced her and made her pregnant. In a month later in her pregnancy she discovered that he was really a vampire. Since then she left Europe out of fear for herself. Weeks after she moved to Japan, she met Genma. The two later had gotten married, then Ranma was later born. She later released the secret the secret after the defeat of Saffron, the failed wedding, and when Ranma had found a cure for his curse within an old scroll when Ryoga walked and told her that he saw Ranma became a horrible creature. After threatening Ryoga and while later after Ranma walked inside, something seems to nag of what happened to him.  
  
Authors note  
  
This was Phil Chan's Idea. But I would like to try a multi-cross over with it. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in the streets of Nerima; the people that live there knew it wouldn't last.  
  
"Ranma because of you I've seen HELL!!!" yelled Ryoga as he charged at his hated rival.  
  
"What is it now Ryoga?" Ranma asked in a tired tone. Ranma was having a bad day. First he woken up had a strange feeling for some reason, then Akane malleted him, after that Shampoo glomps him, and now Ryoga is trying to kill him.  
  
"Shi Shi Haokodan!" Ryoga unleashed a Ki blast. Ranma moved out of the way. But the blast smashed into a store. The scream of the owner brought the two to a stop. The man was lying on the ground, his arm covered in blood. Ranma stared at the blood and had a strange feeling of lust of it.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga with gold eyes and a pair of fangs that are longer than his. His hair was snow white and huge black bat wings erupted out of his back. Ryoga reasonably pissed on himself. Ranma charged to Ryoga with a kick and it was followed by a moko takabisha.  
  
Ranma raised up his clawed hand and brought down toward a stunned and floored Ryoga. Ranma suddenly stopped inches from Ryoga's head. Ranma clutched his head and shuddered violently. When Ranma looked up his eyes were blue again, the wings disappeared, his hair was raven black again, and no longer had fangs.  
  
Ryoga on the other hand ran off in fear, screaming, and by a miracle he ran to the Tendo Dojo with out getting lost. There he found Nodoka Saotome sitting in the living room folding laundry. Ryoga immediately told her what happened to Ranma. Nodoka's eyes narrowed and told Ryoga to remain quiet about what happened or he would be missing a head. Ryoga agreed quickly after that.  
  
Ranma walked home trying to replay the events that took place.  
  
"Ranma?" He heard his mother's voice as he walked into the gates.  
  
"H..h..hi mom" He replied nervously.  
  
"I know what happened and why" Nodoka said calmly.  
  
"Y...y..you do?!?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Don't yell at your mother" She responded sternly.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Nodoka told him about her past. About Demitri and his kind. Ranma was very nervous when she told him that Demitri was his real father.  
  
"So, I'm a vampire?"  
  
"Just half of you, dear" She gently patted his shoulder in hopes that it would relax him.  
  
"I'm going to leave, to see if I can find a cure or at least to control my powers"  
  
"But now you have to sleep"  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
"Son, what are you doing?"Genma asked as he entered the room, noticing that Ranma was packing his belongings.  
  
"Training trip" He replied, as if that explained anything.  
  
"Good, good...say, how about if I join you, boy. There plenty you can learn from me..."the old man joked, as his eyes roamed around the room, for his own bag.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Ranma said, not turning around as he continued to pack, his hidden eyes slowly glowing golden, still out of control. "I've...got everything planned for me."  
  
"Well, If you insist... how about if you take Akane?" Genma asked, hoping that with the two heirs gone, they might grow closer together and stop all that inexcessive arguing all the time.  
  
"C'mon, Pop, get serious. With her there, how am I gonna get any training done?"Ranma said as he tightens the strings on his rucksack, before attaching his rolled-up sleeping bag onto the base.  
  
Genma considered this. There were two factors to consider, which held great interest to him. Ranma training to be the best martial artist there ever was, then there was Ranma and Akane marrying. Slowly, the part of him that was a martial artist overruled the second, and decided to let Ranma be. "True...well, be back soon, anyway" Genma said as he walked out of the Saotome bedroom.  
  
Ranma slowly smiled to himself. Who would have thought his first try of hypnosis would have worked. His mother did a great favor about telling him about vampire powers. Now to make sure Nibiki does not sell him out.  
  
Ranma left that night. Although hypnotizing Nibiki was harder than he thought it would. Probably because Genma was an idiot that must be the reason he was easier to hypnosis than Nibiki. Before he left Tokyo, he had been given addresses to other family members.I should learn to control my powers before meeting them he thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Author's notes  
  
I finally finished the first chapter. In the next chapter Ranma would study about vampires or possibly meet one. After that, he goes to train himself with his new found powers.^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

After several weeks of studying at the libraries, Ranma wandered to the mountains. Who would've thought I actually studyhe wondered. Then he shrugged. Is my destiny to have a curse? Eventually, Somewhere up in heaven.   
  
"C'mon Destiny, I feel sorry for him"  
  
"Fate, you know this is the path I chose for him" Destiny said as she watched the viewing portal with her husband, Fate. "You already know what would happen if this doesn't happen to him"  
  
Fate shuddered at the thought of that possible future.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Ranma smiled as he gave a large wolf orders to test his control over some lesser beasts when read that vampires have the abilities to do so.  
  
"What's next on this chapter?" He spoke to no one particularly.   
  
"Hmmm... the ability to turn into mist and become a... bat?!?"  
  
Of course Ranma can find many uses to become mist to avoid a certain uncute tomboy's mallet and the Amazon Glomp. But what use is it to transform into a flying mouse?  
  
  
  
Back at Heaven  
  
"He would have no idea of how much it would help him, eh dear?"  
  
"He would need that power when he meets the Senshi in the future"  
  
  
  
On Earth....Nerima  
  
"What?!? That baka left without telling me!?!" Akane fumed.  
  
"Ranchan is in big trouble now!!" Ukyo yelled.  
  
"Aiyah, husband leave Shampoo?!?"  
  
The mountain range...  
  
"Aaaachoo!!"  
  
Bless you, master  
  
Bless you, master  
  
"Thank you" Ranma looked at his wolf and raven. "And for the last time don't call me master, you know it makes me feel guilty"  
  
Okay  
  
Of course  
  
Ranma practiced on control of lesser beasts and accidentally found a telepathic link between him and his animals. Silver the usually quiet and moody silversh colored wolf and Shadow the ever curious and informal black raven. But after a while a guilt to hold them to him made himself give back their free will, the problem was that they liked him and wanted to stay with him.  
  
Ranma continued looking at his book and found something interesting.  
  
Ranma stood up and started to gather his energy. He then transformed into his vampire form. Ranma began to transform again. His eyes changed from gold to crimson red, his body became a black void, and the only features on his face, or on any part of his body for that matter, was his pupilless red eyes and his red mouth with black fangs. Ranma had become the most powerful form of vampire. (Think of Demitri Maximov's transformation on Dark Stalkers.) But when Ranma looked around, his camp site was a smoldering crater, and Silver and Shadow backed away in fear.  
  
Heaven....  
  
  
  
"Hmm..he must of inherited that from Demitri" Fate said as he scratched his chin.  
  
Earth....  
  
I don't need blood to survive? Ranma thought happily as he read the last chapter of the library book on vampires. Its only an addiction that comes with the vampires power He smiled. That means I'm no threat to anyone around me Then he looked at the address book. I haven't seen Tenchi and Grandpa for a while... maybe I should visit  
  
"Silver.... Shadow... we're going to visit a relative of mine"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Authors notes  
  
Ho boy... Fanfic writing was harder than I thought. Anyway how would the Tenchi Muyo cast react to a vampiric Ranma? And what's this about Ranma being a prince of Jurai?!?! Find out on No Need for Kagato's Return!! 


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Masaki Shrine...  
  
Tenchi sighed. It was a very unusual day at the Masaki Shrine. Ryoko and Ayeka were space aliens, fighting and destroying parts of the house. Now he's repairing the damage. But his happy about one thing, his cousin was coming to visit. I haven't seen Ranma in years... I wonder how he looks now? Tenchi smiled at the memories of his childhood. Ranma was there to comfort him when his mother passed away and now he was coming back. Then a thought hit Tenchi. What would he think of me if I told him that I'm a prince from another planet?  
  
A train station nearby...  
  
Ranma, let us out!!  
  
I feel ridiculous!!  
  
Sorry guys, but they won't let you in the train without being put inside those cages Ranma spoke telepathically back to his friends. Ranma now has worn a new set of clothes. He wore a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and black arm bracers. His black trench coat was actually his wings remolded by his thoughts.  
  
Ranma opened the cages and left the train station and walked toward the shrine.  
  
Heaven...  
  
"Looks like he's heading toward his soon to be first task, Fate"  
  
Earth...  
  
  
  
Ranma walked up the shrine steps. Man, I've forgotten how long these steps are He thought tiredly. Ranma finally reached the house and heavily sat down on a tree stump. Shadow sat on his shoulder while Silver sat at the side of the stump. Sure he could fly, but that would scare his cousin to death.  
  
"Ranma is that you?" a voice asked behind him. He quickly turned around, then he had a better look at the man. It was Katsuhiko, Ranma's grandfather, Ranma smiled.  
  
"You old coot, you still got it"  
  
Ranma earned a bean on the head for that statement.  
  
"Ouch!" he began to rub his head.  
  
"Good to see you too Ranma" Katsuhiko smiled as he put down his bokken.  
  
"So, hows Uncle Noboyuki?"  
  
"He's just fine"  
  
"And Tenchi?"  
  
Katsuhiko smiled again. He asked if those animals were his. Ranma answered yes. Ranma began to tell about his past.  
  
An hour later....  
  
"So your half vampire?"  
  
"Umm.. yeah"  
  
Katsuhiko just shrugged. "Well, don't worry. There are many strange things happen here"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Hear an explosion in the background.  
  
"That"  
  
Ranma ran toward the source of the explosion with Shadow and Silver following behind him. There he heard several female voices.  
  
"You old mummy!"  
  
"You leave Tenchi alone!"  
  
Ranma, Silver, and Shadow sweat dropped. Ho boyAll of them thought at once.  
  
Fifthteen minutes later when everything calmed down....  
  
After a happy reunion between Ranma and Tenchi, they start to introduce each other.  
  
"I am Ayeka, the first princess of planet Jurai"  
  
"Ryoko, retired space pirate"  
  
"I'm Sasami, Ayeka's little sister!"  
  
"Kiyone, Galaxy police officer and So is Mihoshi"  
  
"Hi!!"  
  
"Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe and your my new guinea pig!!"  
  
Ranma just stared at the group then shugged he was used to weirdness around him.  
  
"Ranma of the Anything Goes Martial Arts and half vampire"  
  
Everyone started to be skeptical when he said that he was a vampire.  
  
"It's not polite make things up" Ayeka was suspicious.  
  
Ranma just smiled and transformed. His trench coat molded back to wings. Everyone stepped back in fear.  
  
Ranma made a scary smile with his fangs. "Who's making things up?"  
  
"Waaaa!!! Save me Kiyone!!" Mihoshi suddenly gave her partner her Hug of Death in terror. Kiyone on the other hand was trying to breathe.  
  
Katsuhiko just walked in. He looked at the situation at hand, everyone huddled in a group, Mihoshi giving Kiyone her death hug, and a transformed Ranma.  
  
"It's about time you told them, Ranma"  
  
"Grandfather you knew?!?!" Tenchi suddenly shouted staring at a very scary looking Ranma.  
  
Katsuhiko smiled. "He already told me about him" Then he looked at Mihoshi. "Don't worry he doesn't feed on blood"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Of course not!" Ranma felt insulted.  
  
"Okay!!" Back to bubbly self.  
  
Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"And Ranma is another prince of Jurai"  
  
"Wwwhaat?!?!!" Everyone shouted at once.  
  
  
  
Two hours of story telling...  
  
"So, I'm half vampire and a prince of another planet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ranma suddenly felt like banging his head on the kitchen table.  
  
"Miao!"  
  
"CAAAAT!!!" Suddenly there was a Ranma shaped skylight in the roof of the house.  
  
"The Nekoken training" Tenchi muttered, knowing Ranma more than any one else in the house.  
  
Everyone watched Ranma fly down to the house cautiously.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki looked like she was going to cry, all she wanted to do was to make friends with him.  
  
As Ranma sat down looking around for the source of the sound, Tenchi began to explain about Ranma's experience in the Nekoken training. After Tenchi finished explaining, the group had mixed ideas on punishing a certain greedy, fat, idiot of a martial artist.(You know this means trouble^_^)  
  
"I can help you" said a serene voice.  
  
Everyone looked over to Sasami, but to be replaced by a beautiful young woman with a ghostly appearance.  
  
"Who are you" Ranma stared at her as he spoke.  
  
"I am Tsunami, goddess of Jurai" Tsunami smiled. "I can help you control the Nekoken without having to fear from cats"  
  
She gently placed her forehead and began to glow. Ranma made no move to stop her. He felt a strange calm claim him as he transformed into his human form and fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Dark Messiah" Tsunami said as she faded away leaving a sleeping Sasami. Everyone but Katsuhiko and Ayeka was confused of what she said. Katsuhiko and Ayeka looked at Ranma with great respect.  
  
Heaven....  
  
"I hope you two know what your doing" Tsunami asked seriously.  
  
"Of course we do" Destiny smiled.  
  
"You know us, Tsunami" Fate said.  
  
Earth, next day, morning...  
  
Ranma was always an early riser in the morning and was surprised that someone young as Sasami would be one as well. Katsuhiko was an early riser too and he wanted Ranma to come with him to the shrine. Ayeka sighed as she watched Katsuhiko and Ranma walked up the shrine stairway. She had heard of the legends of the Dark Messiahs and their power. A being with the power of evil, yet has a pure soul. According to Juraian legend there would be a Dark Messiah that would lead them to salvation and peace with other races. This legend wasn't just in Jurai, but on other worlds as well. She thought that it was just stories, but with the appearance of Tsunami, she came to hope that what ever waits for the future would be a peaceful one.  
  
In the afternoon...  
  
An explosion shook the house. Everyone ran toward the source of the disturbance and gasped at what they saw. A man stood in the crater and slowly walked toward them. The man wore strange clothes. His eyes were yellow and pale skin. The man's long hair was as white as his skin and his smirk showed his sharp fangs.  
  
"Hello Tenchi, you thought you killed me didn't you?" Kagato grinned as he spoke.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------Author's notes  
  
Whoa, this was a long chapter. Anyway Dark Messiah means Dark Savior. And see part 2 of chapter 3: Power of the Dark Messiah. Will Ranma defeat Kagato? What is the power of the Dark Messiah? Is Ranma really the Dark Messiah? 


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

A few minutes before Kagato's appearance...  
  
Ranma went into depression when Katsukiho told him about Tsunami and explained what she said about him being a Dark Messiah.  
  
"And I was hoping for a normal life" Ranma spoke in a sad tone.  
  
"Not all thing are as we wanted"  
  
"Well, at least I'm out of Nerima"  
  
Nerima...  
  
"Where is that foul sorcerer Saotome?!"  
  
"Shampoo now we can be together!"  
  
"Stupid Mousse stop talking to car!"  
  
"I'm going to kill that baka!"  
  
Masaki Shrine...  
  
"Aaachoo!"  
  
"Bless you, Ranma"  
  
"Thank you Grandpa"  
  
Then an explosion is heard.  
  
Masaki House, appearance of Kagato...  
  
"How?" Tenchi gaped "I killed you"  
  
"You only separated my molecules" Kagato smirked. "All I have to do is to put myself together"  
  
Tenchi summon the Light Wings and took stance. Kagato merely smiled as the Light Wings vanished.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"As you can see, I found a way to neutralize the Wings of the Light Hawk, so you might as well give up" Kagato started to laugh at Tenchi's efforts.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here!"  
  
"I don't want that" With the wave of his hand Kagato sealed everyone, but Tenchi in a flouting bubble. "And don't think of blasting your way out, these orbs would simply absorb the energy"  
  
"Now you die!" Kagato summoned his energy sword and prepare to strike down on the defenseless boy.  
  
Then a black blur struck Kagato from behind. Kagato turned to face the new threat. Then he stared at Ranma in his vampire form, wearing Juraian battle garb with Juraian markings on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagato demanded.  
  
Ranma gave Kagato a soulless, chilling stare. "I am the Dark Messiah"  
  
Kagato just smiled as he launched a powerful blast toward Tenchi and the others. Ranma quickly flew ahead of the blast. But though his mind he doubt that he can save them all. I have to try! Ranma thought as he crossed his arms to absorb the full impact of the blast.  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHH!" Ranma roared in pain as the blast hit him dead on. Everyone covered their eyes by the brightness of the explosion. When the dust settled there was nothing left but the smoke. Kagato smiled.  
  
"Foolish boy, he tried to fool me with an old legend" With that he laughed maniacally. Then he stopped as he watched the dust as it started to compact itself into a shape. "WHAT?!" Kagato shouted as he watched the dust form into a certain bat winged warrior.  
  
"Don't think I can just die" Ranma smiled slightly, just enough to show his fangs. Then Ranma's golden eyes became red and shouted in anguish.  
  
"Do you think I would let you kill me!? I've ripped a GOD apart! AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!!"  
  
Everyone watched in shock as summoned a power shaped much like the Light Wings, but tainted with darkness. The wings of darkness then molded on to Ranma to form black samurai like garb. Ranma held up a hand and a grayish staff appeared and his took hold of the weapon. On the tip of the blade began to spark a powerful, black energy blade, creating a sythe that made the Grim Reaper's look like a weak piece of metal. (Think of Gundam Wing's Death Sythe Hell's sythe but with a black energy blade instead of yellow) Ranma's crimson eyes looked at Kagato that showed him that he was going to have the biggest battle in his life.  
  
"I'll make you pay for trying to hurt my family!" Shouted Ranma as he launched himself toward Kagato while extending his claws. Kagato teleported behind Ranma and thrusted his sword into Ranma's back. Ranma then arched his back and went limp.  
  
"What is this boy?" Kagato asked himself and let Ranma fall to the ground.  
  
"Ranma!" Tenchi ran toward him, but found himself caught in a bubble like the others.  
  
"Hmmm... wings, fangs, and a high amount of power" Kagato began to study the still body then smirked. He turned to Ryoko. "He would make an even better weapon than you Ryoko"  
  
  
  
In another plane of existence....  
  
Where am I? Ranma thought to himself. He was in a strange yet beautiful meadow and looked around in curiosity. And he was noticeably transparent.  
  
"You should control your anger" a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Tsunami?"  
  
"I don't have much time so listen to me"  
  
''Alright"  
  
"You must contain your rage or else your soul would become tainted with evil and if you don't you can't save Tenchi and the others before Kagato kills them"  
  
A beam of light surrounded Ranma as he looked more determined to battle Kagato.  
  
"And one more thing, Ranma" Tsunami spoke and smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Don't worry about dieing Kagato does not know any ways to kill vampires" Tsunami kissed him on the cheek and smiled as his went back to his body. Tsunami giggled as she saw the shocked expression on Ranma's face before he left.  
  
Masaki Shrine...  
  
"Now Tenchi, it is time I finish what I came for" Kagato gloated.  
  
He did not notice a figure stand and his yellow eyes glowed at Kagato's back.  
  
"Ranma?" Tenchi asked in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Kagato turned around to see a still living Ranma. "Why can't you just DIE!?"  
  
Ranma smirked as he strapped his sythe to his back. "Just to annoy you"  
  
"AAUUGGHH!!!" an enraged Kagato launched himself, sword ready. Kagato stabbed Ranma through the chest. Ranma simply winced at the pain, then smiled, shocking Kagato. That was the distraction Ranma needed.  
  
"Moko takabisha!"  
  
Kagato was forced back by the ki blast. What is this boy? Is he really the Dark Messiah? And using three different energies? Before Kagato thought of the answers for his questions, Ranma assaulted him with the Amaguriken. Kagato decided to take to the skies as Ranma followed the suit.  
  
I think it is the time I used my new techniques Ranma thought as rapidly dodged all of Kagato's attacks.  
  
"Crimson Wings!" hundreds of bat shaped ki bursted from Ranma's wings toward Kagato. Kagato however, teleported toward another location and fired a blast at Ranma.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!" the attack cut several trees in half as it barely nicked Kagato. Unnoticed by the opponents, they were moving away from the Masaki Shrine.   
  
Masaki Shrine....  
  
"I did it!" Washu cried out when she disabled the bubbles they were trapped in.  
  
"C'mon we've got to help Ranma!" Tenchi cried desperately.  
  
"Let him be" Tsunami suddenly appeared. "He is much stronger than you can imagine, Tenchi"  
  
  
  
The battle...   
  
"I've had enough!" Kagato shouted in anger. "I'll destroy this entire planet just to kill you!" Kagato charged at Ranma, but Ranma parried the sword attack with his sythe.  
  
Ranma suddenly saw a large red space ship that kind of looked like a giant metal mushroom. Then he sensed the power coming form the bottom of the ship as it prepared to fire. Oh man! I never thought I would use this attack he thought as gathered all his ki, power of Jurai, and the dark. Kagato teleported into his ship and watched Ranma as a person would watch an insect. Then his pressed the controls to fire the massive weapon. A huge burst of orange snake like energy raced toward Ranma. Ranma raised his arms to unleash his ultimate attack.  
  
"Apocalypse!!" a massive beam of white, blue, and black energy countered the orange beam. It seemed for hours as the two blasts tried to fight each other for domination. Then Ranma's attack went through Kagato's and smashed into his ship. Kagato didn't have the chance to scream as he was engulfed in the blast. Although Ranma's blast was so powerful the recoil sent him down to the Masaki house and the shockwaves of the explosion allowed Ranma's dark energies to spread and alert several certain beings.  
  
  
  
Heaven...  
  
"Well, he's going to meet some new friends"  
  
"Shut up, Fate"  
  
Makai...  
  
A beautiful young woman was sitting at an elaborate balcony watching her servants dance in the ball room. The woman had long green hair, beautiful blue eyes, and had a very revealing attire that who knows how it stays on her. She also seemed to be form European origin. There was nothing unusual about her, besides the bat like wings that protrude from her head and back, not to mention that she was also the most powerful succubus of all Makai, oh did mention that she was also the ruler of Makai? Ranma's energy was suddenly sensed by her. Morrigan Aesland smiled slightly. Finally some entertainment.  
  
Another plane of Heaven...  
  
Another woman was mixing several potions when she suddenly felt a shockwave of dark energy. She was so overwhelmed by the power she accidentally added an extra drop. Oh no! was her only thought as the flasks she was holding exploded. Urd coughed up smoke as she tried to dust her skimpy outfit. Urd narrowed her eyes as she tried to track the source of the dark power.  
  
Time Gates....  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the Time Gates when she felt an unknown and dark power. She was about enter the Time Gates when she was stopped by someone. Setsuna quickly turned around holding her Time Staff ready to battle. She immediately relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Why, did you stop me?"  
  
"This man would be of great help to us" said the future Setsuna.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He is the Dark Messiah"  
  
"I thought that was a legend"  
  
"It's more than that"  
  
"How so?"  
  
".... he's our future husband"  
  
The Time Key fell out of the present Pluto's limp fingers. The present Pluto just stood there frozen as a statue as she gawked at the future Pluto.  
  
"H..husband?!"  
  
  
  
Masaki Shrine....  
  
"I feel like Ms. Hinako drained me again" Ranma groaned as he stood up. The blast took most of Ranma's energy and the shockwave knocked him near the house. Although his wounds heal immediately he was still tired from the battle. When he looked up, he saw Tenchi and the others were alright. He smiled as he fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Author's notes  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Okay so Ranma will be meeting with some Characters for other series now. Ranma would soon find a way to master his dark powers.  
  



	6. Chapter 4

Several weeks after Kagato's attack...  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Masaki shrine. Everyone was enjoying a peaceful afternoon watching the television. It was even the rare moments when Ryoko and Ayeka were not up to each others throats. Tenchi, Ranma, and Katsukiho looked through the attic. Katsukiho smiled as he opened an old chest that once belonged to his wife. Inside the chest was a beautiful violin, still untouched of its old age and cleans of dust.  
  
"Ranma, Tenchi come look at this"  
  
"What is it grandpa?" They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"This used to belong to your grandmother"  
  
Ranma looked at the violin with great interest. What Ranma learned from the Masaki shrine that martial art was not the center of everything. He had his name removed from the Saotome and moved to the Masaki registery. Ranma learned about etiquettes from Ayeka and to respect that woman were not weak from sparring with Ryoko. Washu tutored him in private classes, she also wanted to experiment on him, but she was backed of by Ranma's hypnosis. Ranma took the violin in his hands. Learning to play this would take a while, but I have all eternity Ranma smiled when Tsunami told him that he was immortal thanks to his vampire side after the battle with Kagato.  
  
"Grandpa, can I have it?"  
  
"Of course Ranma, your grandmother would be proud"  
  
Time Gates....  
  
Setsuna looked at the Time Gates and had done something that would have the rest of the Sailor Senshi into diabetic shock. She smiled. She watched Ranma after several weeks after the battle. She understood why her future self loved and married him. First of all he was handsome. Second he had a caring soul. Third he was powerful and accepted his responsibility of it. She stopped falling in love centuries ago. It was because her husbands died of old age while she remains young. Setsuna was understandably happy when she heard that he was immortal like her. She now would visit a friend she had not seen in over a hundred years. I wonder if Yosho would allow me to date Ranma  
  
Masaki House  
  
As I said it was peaceful until....  
  
"MMMMYYYYYIIIIIIAAA!!!"  
  
Everyone rushed to Ryoko's room at Ryo-oh-ki's cry. When they ran inside they see a tired Ryo-oh-ki sitting on a black egg. Before anyone could speak, Ryoko was the first person to speak to Ryo-oh-ki.  
  
"You've slept with Ken-oh-ki haven't you?"  
  
"Myyiia!"  
  
Ryo-oh-ki moved the egg to Ranma's direction. Then she urged Ranma to pick it up. As Ranma picked up the egg, it began to hatch. The baby white cabbit myiaed as she struggled out of the eggshell. After the cabbit removed the remaining shell she snuggled in Ranma's hand.  
  
"So, Ranma what are you going to name her?" Washu asked.  
  
"Ryo.... after her mother" Ranma smiled at the new born cabbit sleeping in the palm of his hands.  
  
A month later....  
  
Ranma still kept his martial arts practice, but made room for violin practice. Even have time to be with to be with Ryo, Shadow and Silver. Ryo's child like innocence would bring smiles if Shadow and Silver can. Ryo always finds ways to cheer up everyone including Silver's usual moody attitude. The Masaki residence was astounded on how quickly how Ranma learned how to play. He even learned to play famous music peaces. But on this particular day Ranma was having a panic attack.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Lord Ranma" Ayeka was trying to calm Ranma after teaching him of Juraian traditions "I just said that as a prince of Jurai you require to have two wives"  
  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Ranma was gone. The smoke moved on to the roof then condensed back to into a body once more. Ranma liked it on the roof, it gave him time to think when Ryoko wasn't using it. This is bad! If the others find out I'm dead! Ranma shuddered at thought of marrying two of his fiancées.  
  
That was the time when he saw a beautiful greened haired woman walking up the shrine steps. He then noticed her red eyes and the calm aura around her as she headed toward the shrine.  
  
Well I'll be, Sailor Pluto!  
  
What? Ranma looked toward Shadow. A Sailor Senshi?  
  
Yeah  
  
How did you know she's Sailor Pluto?  
  
A couple of other ravens told me, I believe their names are Demitri and Phobos   
  
And how did they know?  
  
They live in a shrine where one Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Mars  
  
Ranma pondered this for a few minutes. Then he leaped in the air as his wings burst from his back. Ranma flew toward the shrine.  
  
"I wonder why a Sailor Senshi would be here?"  
  
Masaki Shrine...  
  
"It has been a while, Setsuna"  
  
"Indeed, Yosho"  
  
"You must be here for some great reason"  
  
"Ranma would have to be in Juuban"  
  
"I assume you know what he is?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Ranma listened in his bat form. His curiosity made him hang from the shrine ceiling, hopefully unnoticed by the two. He watched them serve each other tea and sat at a small table.  
  
''Is there another reason your here?'' Katsukiho asked. "And please it's not Yosho anymore, its Katsukiho"  
  
"My future self said I would be married to him" Setsuna said with a smile.  
  
At this point, Ranma lost his grip on the ceiling in shock of what he just heard and fell into Setsuna's teacup. Ranma struggled trying to get out of the tea cup and felt someone pick him up. Ranma looked up to see a smiling Katsuhiko and Setsuna giggled as she played with Ranma's wings.  
  
"Ranma, you know better than to spy on us" Katsuhiko said enjoying watching the scene in front of him.  
  
Kami-sama! This is humiliating! Ranma couldn't take it feeling helpless. He began to transform back to his human body.  
  
"My future self was right that he's cute when he's all flushed"  
  
''That was embarrassing you know''  
  
Katsuhiko smiled at the thought of Setsuna as a potential in-law. He watched as Ranma started to back away from Setsuna then bursts his wings. After that, he flew back to the Masaki house.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Just great! Another girl is chasing me! Ranma fumed on the roof playing his violin. For some reason Ranma felt calmer playing it.  
  
"That was beautiful music" Setsuna appeared behind Ranma out of nowhere.  
  
"What? H..how?" He didn't even sense her. How did she get behind him without him knowing.  
  
"I'm also the guardian of time"  
  
"Uuhhh...."  
  
"Never mind, I need your help"  
  
"How?"  
  
"A new enemy is coming and the Senshi aren't trained to handle this kind of power"  
  
"You want me to train them?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This enemy isn't just magic dependent but effective in close range and hand-to-hand battles"  
  
"Alright, but I do it my way"  
  
"As you wish... here's where I live in case you have any questions" The time key appeared in Setsuna's hands and she teleported to the Time Gates. Ranma stared at the spot she disappeared at then shrugged. Ryo! Shadow! Silver! We're going to Juuban! Later came a young childish voice echoed through his mind. Yay! We're going to Juuban!.... Ummm... What's Juuban? Ranma, Silver and Shadow bigsweated. Ranma silently thanked Kami-sama for having cabbits mature faster than humans.  
  
Time Gates...  
  
Setsuna smiled as she teleported to the Time Gates. She actually giggled! She never giggled ever since Karn died. Karn was her last husband that died in Beryl's attack in the Silver Millennium. Those sad memories of that battle caused her tears to finally fall after holding them in for centuries.  
  
Masaki House...  
  
"I contacted fellow Shinto priest for you to stay" Katsuhiko said as he gave Ranma a piece of paper than added. "He also knows what you are so you should not be worried"  
  
"I also got you a goodbye gift!" Noboyuki smiled as he led them to a shed at the back of the house. When Noboyuki opened the doors to reveal a black sports car. Ranma smiled when he remembered when he got his license after Kasuhiko tricked him. Ranma looked at it with great interest and he was surprised when he caught the keys. Something was strange about engine when he checked it. He got the answer soon enough.  
  
"I also upgraded it!'' Washu shouted cheerfully. Ranma suddenly felt the sudden feeling of dread.  
  
"Such an interesting machine" said an unknown voice. Everyone looked to see a beautiful green haired woman standing outside the shed. She wore an elaborate white dress.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma approached her ahead of the others. He stopped when he heard several bonks and shouts of anger. Ranma turned around to see Tenchi and the others under a black dome. Ranma turned back toward the woman and shouted angrily. "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"I'm Morrigan Aesland and I wish for you to entertain me" Ranma noticed sudden movement on her shoulders as she spoke. "You don't know how long I wanted to battle against the legendary Dark Messiah"  
  
Her dress suddenly rips to shreds as her bat like wings sprouted from her back and head. Tenchi fainted from a major nose bleed when he saw what Morrigan was wearing. Morrigan ran toward Ranma, surprising him with her speed as she launched a flying kick to his head. Ranma, experienced with super powered women, easily caught her leg and threw in one easy going motion. Morrigan up righted herself in midair.  
  
"Soul Fist!" She launched a blast toward Ranma. Suddenly Ranma transformed into his vampire form and performed his counter attack.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!" Morrigan watched in interest as her attack was cut in half then winced as the invisible attack nicked one of her wings. Then she leaped back and her wings became black ribbons and were launched at Ranma. Ranma took of into the sky and was covered in black flames of ki.  
  
"Black Hellfire Inferno!'' A wave of black flames came racing Morrigan. She had no choice but to fly out of reach of the attack. This was a stupid thing to do because Ranma specializes in aerial combat. No sooner she reached few feet off the ground she was assaulted with punches and kicks. He stronger than I thought he was Morrigan thought as she blocked and dodged all of Ranma's attacks. Ranma moved away and released another attack.  
  
"Shadow Dragon Rage!'' A dark snakelike blast with the shape of a dragon head raced toward Morrigan. Morrigan used her wings as a shield and gritted her teeth as the attack slammed into her. Morrigan held up her wings until the attack was over. Ranma took stance and waited for her to make her move. Morrigan was a mess, her clothes and wings were still smoking from Ranma's last attack, and most of her energy was drained, and took a second to take a good look at Ranma. To her surprise Ranma was not tired at all. Morrigan smiled. Incredible! He has more power than I ever imagined. Hmmm... He's quite handsome as well Ranma however, did not like the way she was looking at him. The last time a girl looked at him that way Shampoo tried to make him sleep with her. Morrigan leaped into the air and shot another Soul Fist. Ranma dodged the attack and flew toward Morrigan to deliver a devastating punch, but only to be knocked away by someone else.  
  
Ranma looked to see who hit him only to find a young girl that looked like Morrigan but has red eyes, lavender hair, red wings, and has very short hair.  
  
"This is my sister Lilith" Morrigan smirked. "Let us see if you can handle both of us"  
  
Ranma was suddenly assaulted with hundred blows from both his opponents. Ranma desperately tried to block and dodge all of the blows but they were increasing their speed. Ranma had no choice but to use one of the moves he used to kill Saffron.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The tornado took both succubuses' by surprise. The tornado sucked them in draining most of their power. When the wind attack stopped both Morrigan and Lilith landed on the ground groaning in exhaustion. Both looked up at Ranma to see that he only had an injury in the arm. Lilith unsteadily stood up and limped toward Morrigan. When she touched Morrigan she glow a violet light and merged with Morrigan. Morrigan stood up with renewed energy. Ranma tensed as he watched her movements. Morrigan gathered all the power she could and launched herself to Ranma. Ranma expected a punch, a kick, even a powerful blast, but he didn't expect her to kiss him and her tongue invading his mouth.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Morrigan was suddenly sent flying off Ranma when a purplish blast struck her. Morrigan up righted herself before she would have a quick dip in the lake and watched in interest as she looked over to a REALLY pissed off Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Looks like I overstayed my welcome" Morrigan simply said as she vanished.  
  
"Are you alright Ranma?" Setsuna spoke to Ranma with concern in her voice.  
  
"Err...yeah" Ranma muttered having a sinking feeling that he stepped into his own grave.  
  
Heaven....  
  
"Ranma will learn that this will just be the beginning" Fate stated.  
  
"I wonder how Michiru and Haruka are going to react to someone who can out done both their greatest talents" Destiny smiled.  
  
"It's just more trouble for Ranma" Fate grinned.  
  
Nerima....  
  
  
  
"There! I finally fixed the damage" Cologne had just finished erasing the hypnosis done to Nibiki. "Now find Son-in-law"  
  
Heaven....  
  
Fate and Destiny watched the scene with one thought. Ho Boy!  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
I finally finish this chapter. Sorry for being so slow but I got caught by the flu. 


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

Hotaru ran down an alley trying to get rid of her pursuers. The boys at school always chased, bullied, and called her names. All because she had the power to heal. Because she was smart. Because she was different.  
  
"Come back here, you freak!"  
  
"Teacher's pet!"  
  
"Nerd!"  
  
Hotaru kept running as tears stung her eyes as their words echoed in her ears. Hotaru stopped to see a black car blocking the path. She leaned to the side of the car as the boys closed in.  
  
"You got nowhere to run freak!" the first boy shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hotaru curled herself into a ball as she began to cry.  
  
"Yeah right" a second boy said sarcastically.  
  
The first boy picked up a three by four and raised it intending to hurt her. Hotaru closed her eyes as the chunk of wood came on her, but the pain never arrived. She slowly opened her eyes to see the three by four held back by an arm from the window of the black car.  
  
Ranma on the other hand was angry. He watched the whole scene while he was planning on training the senshi only to see a bunch of boys going to beat on a defenseless girl. Ranma gave the boys a chilling stare. Silver stuck his head out the other window and growled at the now panicking boys.  
  
"You should be nice" Ranma spoke without showing any emotion.  
  
The boys only nodded in response and ran off in terror. Ranma's expression softened when he changed his gaze toward Hotaru.  
  
"You alright?''  
  
"Yes, thank you" Hotaru bowed and quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Why were they chasing you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand"  
  
"Try me" Ranma smiled kindly.  
  
"I can heal people"  
  
"I see why they would chase you for that"  
  
Hotaru sighed. Then she saw the injuries on Ranma's arm that he had gotten from the battle with Morrigan Aesland. She touched the arm and it immediately began to heal. Ranma looked surprised then smiled at Hotaru.  
  
"Let me guess... Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"H...h...how?" Hotaru backed away eyes widened.  
  
"Setsuna told me about you"  
  
"You know Setsuna!?"  
  
"I'm her fiancée" Ranma kicked himself for what he said, but what he learned from Shadow's information, Jupiter and Venus tend to chase good looking boys and he doesn't want two more girls to chase him. He hoped being Setsuna's fiancée would hold them back for awhile.  
  
"Fiancée!?"  
  
"Of course" Setsuna suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"Aaacckk!" Both Ranma and Hotaru shouted. "Don't do that!"  
  
"So you finally came"  
  
"Yeah" Ranma said reluctantly.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna rode in the car as Ranma drove them to the Hino shrine. Hotaru was asking different questions that Setsuna answered quite easily and played around with Silver. Hotaru was very interested in what Ryo was. As they walked up the stairs of the Hino shrine Hotaru asked a very important question.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
Ranma suddenly missed a step and came crashing down on his face. Setsuna and Hotaru winced when his head impacted the pavement.  
  
"Are you alright?" Both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, just fine" Ranma picked himself up and ran ahead. "I just have to see Hino-san"  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru just stared at his retreating back then shrugged. Hotaru picked up Ryo and cuddled her with affection as they walk to Rei's room with the rest of the Senshi waiting.  
  
Ranma walked into the shrine to only have a white blur head toward him. Ranma dodged the attacker and took a stance. Ranma was surprised to see an elderly man smiling at him. "Hino-san I presume?"  
  
"Please, please, call me grandfather Hino:"  
  
"Oookay" Ranma was starting wonder about his grandfather's friends.  
  
"What can I do for you young man?"  
  
"My grandfather said that you would let me stay here"  
  
"Ahh yes, I knew you would come, how Katsuhiko these days?"  
  
"My grandfather is doing fine thank you"  
  
"So your the legendary Dark Messiah"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Katsuhiko tells me your going to train the Sailor Senshi"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, don't give my granddaughter any problems"  
  
Ranma blinked. He knows?  
  
Rei Room...  
  
"A new enemy?"  
  
Setsuna nodded to her princess, Usagi Tsukino aka Sailor Moon. Setsuna already told them that they have a new enemy and as usual everyone was getting depressed.  
  
"What do they want on Earth?"  
  
"Even the Time Gates can't determine"  
  
"Then what do you know?" asked an angry Haruka aka Sailor Uranus.  
  
"They have magic attacks like the ones you faced before, but also skilled in close range battle. By their skill level they would defeat us in a matter of minutes"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
Shrine Yard...  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Sailor Pluto told all the Senshi's parents before they were born"  
  
"Setsuna" Ranma rubbed his temples. Well at least this would be easier  
  
"WHAT?!" Both of them looked over to the source of the noise.  
  
They walked over to Rei's room.  
  
Rei's Room...  
  
Setsuna was bombarded with hundreds of questions. Suddenly Ami's computer beeped.  
  
"Guys, I'm detecting a dark source of energy in the park"  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot go against it"  
  
"Setsuna! Innocent people will get hurt!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"We are not strong enough to fight it" Setsuna said seriously and quickly spoke before everyone else could. "But I know who is"  
  
Setsuna looked over to Hotaru holding Ryo. Setsuna gently picked up Ryo and whispered a few words to her ear. To rest of the Senshi's surprise Ryo meowed loudly and went though the wall. The Senshi thought that Ryo was a doll that Hotaru brought with her.  
  
Outside Ranma caught the message that was delivered by Ryo. He quickly said goodbye to the elderly man. Ranma wings bursted from his back and flew toward the area Ryo told him. Grandfather Hino caught the flash of colors in the corner of his eye. I hope Katsuhiko, was right about this boy Grandfather Hino smiled as he watched his granddaughter in her Sailor uniform bounding toward the area Ranma flew to with the rest of her friends. Rei, you made me so proud  
  
Juuban Park....  
  
A dark swirling portal floated over a playground as a curious crowd began to gather. Soon the air was full of screams as two black armored monstrosities walked through the portal. The first was a multi-armed monster waving around spiked clubs. I turned its scaly blue snake head and smiled at the sound of the screams. The other looked like an ordinary man, if you don't include the horns, red eyes, claws, big black wings, and the long lizard like tail. The first demon looked over to the other.  
  
"It was very kind of them to greet us"  
  
The second nodded as he eyed the crowd.  
  
"The master would be pleased to have new slaves"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Without another word raised his arm and black chains erupted catching every person trying to escape the twin horrors. The demon grinned.  
  
"Now hear this, you're now the slaves of our master!"  
  
Hiding in the shadows Ranma eyes narrowed as he listened. Slaves huh... We'll see about that Ranma eyes widened as he heard familiar voices from the shrine.  
  
"Hold it right there! We're here to ahhh..!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi was unprepared as hundreds of black chains suddenly held them. Demons laughed at the Senshi's struggles, and then the first stopped when he just noticed something.  
  
"I thought there were nine of them, I only see seven!"  
  
"Grrr... Alright where are Saturn and Pluto?"  
  
"Like we would tell you" Uranus growled at him.  
  
The first demon turned his snake like head to his partner. "It doesn't matter, the master would be happier and we would be well rewarded"  
  
Ranma almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in fighting stance then stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Setsuna, don't do that I almost attacked you"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Setsuna you mean that Ranma is powerful enough to fight them?" Ranma looked behind Setsuna to see Hotaru. Ranma head fell in his hands and groaned. Might as well, their going to find out anyway  
  
Ranma hair turn snow white, his crystal blue eyes swirled and became golden. His fangs extended and everyone in the ally could hear his bones crack as his hands formed claws. Hotaru eeped and hid behind Setsuna. The black coat he was wearing became massive black wings. Ranma stretched his entire body since had not many activities in his vampire form.  
  
Ranma looked down toward Hotaru and smiled kindly. If it was possible with those fangs of his. The Jurian Wings of Darkness suddenly enveloped his body. Ranma twirled his scythe, testing its weight and balance.  
  
"You should transform yourselves" Ranma spoke dressed in his battle garb.  
  
As Setsuna and Hotaru raised their henshin pens two voices rang out to the demons.  
  
"You demons have no right to enslave humans for your dark master, I am Tuxedo Kamen and I shall stop you!"  
  
"And I am Chibi-Moon and I will right the wrongs you have caused!"  
  
Ranma didn't even blink as he stared a man wearing a tux and a cute pink haired girl in a sailor suit. The demons just stared at them with huge sweat drops running down their heads. Both demons and Ranma had the same thought. You got to be kidding me  
  
Tuxedo Kamen began to do his usual rose throwing, but his attacks were blocked by the snake head demon's multiple arms. Chibi-Moon was franticly dodging the attacks of the second demon's close range attacks.  
  
  
  
The Alley....   
  
"Hurry and transform!" Ranma shouted. "Their losing"  
  
Both Setsuna and Hotaru nodded and resumed their transformation. By the end of the magical display both of them were wondering why Ranma had a nose bleed.  
  
Ranma wiped away the blood and asked if they were ready. They nodded.  
  
"And I thought my life wouldn't be weirder" Ranma sighed as he cracked his knuckles. Then he vanished into mist. Hotaru looked wide eyed at the spot where Ranma had been. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru looked at Setsuna and nodded with determined eyes.  
  
At the Park...  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was beaten badly as he dodged another club attack. He wasn't fast enough. He winced as he felt his shoulder dislocated and heard the awful crack in his leg. Chibi-Moon yelped as black chains wrapped around her like steel snakes. The other senshi struggled against the chain to escape and help their friends with no avail.  
  
"Dead Scream" came a whisper as the attack hit the multi-armed demon on the back.  
  
"Silence Wall" A barrier held back an attack from the winged demon from finishing off Chibi-Moon.  
  
The winged demon smiled as he saw the new intruders on a near by roof. "The last two senshi!"  
  
The multi-armed demon leapt away from the crippled Tuxedo Kamen and landed on the roof. The winged demon flew above them. The other senshi could only watch the scene before them.  
  
A black blur smashed into the winged demons back, forcing to crash into multi-armed demon, in which caused them to land painfully on the concrete street.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" One of them glared at the intruder while trying to untangle himself from his partner.  
  
"Someone that will send you back to where ever you came from" Ranma smiled annoyingly at the pile of tangled appendages. Ranma turned his attention to the people that had been held captive. He curled his fingers and made a quick slashing movement. The black chains on the senshi suddenly were cut apart and the senshi began to struggle out of the remains of the heavy chains.  
  
Now the demons were watching the entire display and after seeing the chains cut they were pissed as hell. They quickly untangled themselves and readied their weapons for the upcoming battle.  
  
Sailor Pluto and Saturn leaped down to the street with their comrades and helped the others to their feet.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you just ruined an easy assignment" The winged demon sneered at Ranma. Ranma remained silent in the air and carefully accessed his opponents. The winged one is a lot like Mousse, using mostly chain weapons and the multi-armed freak would be like fighting Pantyhose in one on one combat. This won't be easy. Suddenly the winged demon launched himself into the air and rapidly fired hundreds of dark chains at Ranma's direction.  
  
"Crimson Wing!" The chains were knocked of their course and the attack continued until it hit the demon. The demon was caught with his guard down as he wasn't prepared for the barrage of ki blasts knocked him out of the sky.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the streets....  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"What is it with you and hitting me in the back?!"  
  
The demon was pissed. Their master had given them an easy assignment and everything was being ruined. And being hit behind with the same attack twice was embarrassing. He directed his glare at Pluto.  
  
"Venom!" Opening his mouth wide, violet liquid spewed from his mouth. The venom burned through everything in its path creating a ditch and was blocked by a silence wall.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The attacks sent the demon several yards down the street. The demon growled as he got up.  
  
"Arrows of Poison!" The demon made a sweeping with the arm toward Sailor Moon. Dark green needles suddenly flew at her at high speeds. She stumbled and the attack narrowly struck her and fell on the ground on the concrete stunning her. But the attack devastated the wall near by and started to fall on her. Everyone screamed as they watched the pieces of stone fall. Ranma, to your left! Ranma heard Shadow's voice and saw the wall falling on Sailor Moon and instinctively dove toward her.  
  
"No you don't!" The winged demon wrapped a chain around Ranma's legs. Ranma suddenly twisted around throwing his scythe at the demon. The demon was too busy with the chains around Ranma's legs didn't notice it until it cleaved though its head. Its body faded away. Ranma, not paying attention to the disintegrating body, flew to the person in danger in a black blur.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as huge chunks of concrete fell toward her. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Then she had a strange feeling of some type of cloth wrapping around both her and her rescuer. Both were cover in several tons of concrete a second later. Everyone gasped as the leader of the Sailor senshi vanished under the debris.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
How's that for a cliff hanger. I decided to split this chapter into two parts. I'm also currently working on some new stories. They'll be out later so just you wait. 


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

Everyone who had seen the scene hadn't believed it; the leader of the Sailor Senshi was buried under tons of concrete and steel supports along with the stranger that helped in the battle.  
  
There was nothing moving but the dust of the concrete blowing in the wind. Strange mists began to move through the cracks. The multi-armed demon smirked; he had done what no other had done. He had killed the leader of the Sailor Senshi. He then noticed something odd. The mists were gathering on top of the rubble. Mists should go down shouldn't they? The demon wasn't the only one that noticed the mists gathering and condensing. Sailor Mercury and Pluto noticed the mists taking solid form as well. Pluto smiled.  
  
The mists became a large cocoon like structure and began to split. The people in the area gasped. The Dark Messiah stood there, holding an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. His great black wings wrapped around her protectively. Pluto suddenly walked up and took Sailor Moon from his arms with great care and simply nodded to him.  
  
The multi-armed demon fumed. Both beings of darkness stood there. Ranma eyes flashed red. Shadows merged with his body. Energy gathering in one place caused some of the concrete to crack and break. A large explosion of power left Ranma's body, leaving him standing in a smoldering crater in his full vampire form.  
  
News reporters on the scenes began to talk to the cameras about the news. All of Japan watches in awe.  
  
Suddenly the two rushed to begin the battle. The snake headed demon threw one of his spiked clubs at Ranma; Ranma narrowly dodged the projectile and punched at the demon in unbelievable speeds. The Demon's arms blocked all of his punches. He then opened his mouth to spew out more poisonous gunk.  
  
Ranma grabbed the Demon's mouth and closed it before more poisons were released. The Demon began to thrash at Ranma and knocked him off. But not without Ranma leaving a few claw marks at the Demon's face.  
  
"What's the matter? Made ya even uglier?" Ranma taunted.  
  
The Demon roared with outrage. And charge at Ranma in high speeds. Ranma jumped over his opponent and fire a ki blast at his back. This caused the Demon to crash into a nearby building. The Demon rose again without a scratch.  
  
"I'll rip you to a thousand pieces!"  
  
"Try it snake boy!"  
  
Ranma narrowly dodged an overhead strike and countered with a roundhouse kick. The demon then opened his mouth and spewed out his toxins hitting him in the arm. Ranma gritted his teeth as the poisons start to burn on his skin.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!"  
  
The demon howled as Ranma slashed through the armor and made a large cut wound across the monster's chest. Then Ranma gave the demon an uppercut.  
  
Both jumped away from each other. Ranma's vision began to blur as the demon's poisons start to do its function. The demon noticed Ranma staggering and knew the poisons would kill his opponent. With that knowledge, the demon charged and rammed Ranma through a building and landed in the nearby channel.  
  
At the same time, Sailor Moon had awoken. She saw the vampiric warrior fall into the channel and looked around in confusion. The rest of the Senshi watched intently.  
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon had one heck of a headache.  
  
"That guy just saved you and..." Jupiter answered but never finished because the demon was now turning its attention to them.  
  
"Now let's get on with business shall we?" The demon smirked. Suddenly a huge column of water came out of the channel. "What?!"  
  
Ranma smirked, the channel had cleaned off most of the poisons and he was slowly regaining strength, although he had to return back to his original vampire form.  
  
"Hurricane Blades!" The combined attack of the Hiro Shoten Ha laced with vacuum blades created a massive tornado surrounding both opponents. Both the demon and Ranma was lifted up by the winds that the tornado. The demon roared as the vacuum blades cut into his body.  
  
As the winds died down, both Ranma and the demon landed painfully on the concrete covered in various cuts. Ranma quickly stood up and ran toward his enemy. He punched at the demon's head to only to be caught in the monster's fist. Ranma brought another fist and pounded it on the demon's snake like head. As Ranma punched the second time the demon caught his other hand. Ranma began to kick the demon only to have them restrained by the demon's other arms. Ranma was trapped. His arms and legs were held in the demon's multiple arms. The demon smirked, and then opened his mouth revealing a pair of long fangs covered in venom. He suddenly launched his head towards Ranma's neck to deliver the final blow. Ranma twisted his body out of the way of the strike then revealed his own fangs. Ranma sunk his fangs in the demon's over extended neck. What goes around comes around, right?  
  
The demon dropped Ranma while in shock; it never expected that this little pest would do such a thing. Ranma, mean while was vomiting over the railing into the channel after his first taste of blood. It was undeniably gross and nasty. Fortunately Ranma didn't swallow any to the demon's blood or else he would have the weaknesses of the traditional vampire. The Senshi on the other hand grew pale and nauseous at the scene before them. The demon growled loudly as he spewed white mist at Ranma. Ranma turned around in time to see the attack and before he could do anything it hit him in the face. Ranma immediately began to claw at his eyes after the attack hit him. His eyes burned as he rubs the substance from his face. The pain flared at his eyes. The pain intensified as his heart beated, pumping fresh blood to his eyes. It was unbearable. A powerful blow struck his stomach, another rained down, and then another, the demon was mercilessly pummeling Ranma in devastating blows. A vision suddenly came to him. He was seeing himself on the ground getting beaten by the multi-armed freak. A powerful kick connected to his face. Am I dying? Is my spirit going out of my body and watching it die? These thoughts ran through Ranma's mind as darkness began to surround him. Ranma! Use my eyes! Hurry! Ranma finally realized that it was Shadow, it was his eyes and it was Shadow giving him aid. Ranma smirked. Pay back time!  
  
Ranma lashed out a kick catching the abomination in the chest. The beast growled loudly as it picked up on of its clubs and slammed it on Ranma's position. The attack caused a large dust cloud, obscuring the view. When the dust settled, Ranma out of harm right beside the crater. Ranma gave the thing another kick on the stomach. The demon thought that his opponent was listening to his movements, so it quietly walked up to Ranma and launched a crazed assault on his enemy.  
  
Ranma lifted a hand, catching one of the incoming fists. That's not possible, how can he know that I was going to strike it thought as the creature growled in surprise as Ranma slowly pushed his arm back. This meddling pest! The monster thought as Ranma kept resisting him. Once he was standing, Ranma executed a judo throw tossing his opponent over his shoulder. The demon came crashing down stunned. Ranma then raised an arm, his hand curled in a claw like position. The demons eyes widened as Ranma's hand began to glow with bright crimson energy. Ranma growled in anger as he saw himself through Shadow's eyes.  
  
"This is the end" Ranma whispered so softly only the demon heard it. "SOUL BURNING CLAW!"  
  
As Ranma's clawed fingers connected with the snake head, it screamed in the intensity of the pain. It final thoughts rested on his failure as Ranma gave a final roar as he heard the satisfying crunching noise of the demon's skull being crushed. Ranma stood there, towering over the corpse as it decomposed into black smoke. He was still blind by the mist. He was in a great amount of pain. He probably scared most of the Senshi shitless. But he was alive. However his eyes still stung like hell. He vanished in a puff of smoke leaving several confused Senshi and reporters. Pluto vanished soon after.  
  
Ranma reappeared under a bridge. He leaned down and washed his face in the canal. Ranma stood up being able to see again even though his eyes were still burning. He smiled when he saw a familiar black bird.  
  
Thank you Shadow  
  
Yer welcome Boss  
  
Boss?  
  
Or would you prefer "Your Majesty"?  
  
Heh. Boss is fine  
  
Hey at least I did something useful than some wimpy wolf  
  
I'll show you wimpy!  
  
To Ranma's surprise Silver leaped from behind a trash can and chomped down on a pair of Shadow's tail feathers. The raven began to caw angrily at the wolf for taking its tail feathers. The bird dove down and pecked furiously at Sliver's head and his most sensitive part, his muzzle. The two began to try to strike at each other. For some reason Ranma found this amusing and smiled. It was good to have friends, even if their not human.  
  
Later, at the shrine that evening....  
  
The Senshi had there usual meeting to discuss the following events that took place earlier that day.  
  
"Meatball Head! Give me back my manga!"  
  
"Wahh! Rei you're so mean!"  
  
Hey, I didn't say it was pretty.  
  
Lets just skip this part for a while...  
  
Ranma wandered around Juuban for several hours. His eyes searched left and right, searching for his target. His eyes glowed with frustration as his target cannot be found or seen. Where did he see it last and where? Ranma growled, he was hurt, he fought a couple of strong monsters, and now he has another stinkin' problem.  
  
"Where the hell is my car!"  
  
Silver sweatdropped.  
  
You left it at the shrine, remember  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Click!  
  
Ranma gulped. He recognized the sound in movies and television programs. He slowly turned his head to the source. What he saw confirmed it. There was a gun pointed to his head. Strangely enough, there was something written on the side of it. It was 'Jesus is in Heaven Now' in English. Ranma looked upward to see the holder of the firearm. It was a tall man sporting a large red jacket, a large matching red hat. Ranma also could see the white gloves that the man wore had a pentagram symbol with little words surrounding it. He then looked toward the man's face. A pair of large glasses with yellow lenses and the red hat covered most of his features. What Ranma noticed the most was his malicious grin. Sure it was evil looking. But it was the fangs that made Ranma more cautious around this character. His fangs were vampire fangs.  
  
"Nice night, isn't it?" Alucard smiled as he tilted his head to the side.  
"Aww crap! Why me?" 


End file.
